Whisper
by Ms.Shakespeare
Summary: While everyone sleeps peacefully, Kate and Sawyer have a heart-to-heart, and all Sawyer has on his mind is that kiss they shared in the jungle. POST 'Confidence Man'.One shot, but, pretty good.


A/N: HI! THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING 'LOST' FAN FICTION, SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THIS SUCKS, WHICH IT POTENTIALLY COULD.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

WHISPER BY:MS.SHAKESPEARE

Sitting in the powdery comfort of the sand, her skin glistened with sweat, as a result of unbearable heat, and lack of bathing. Even during a quiet night like that one, the heat seeped into everyone's hair, everyone's skin. And you couldn't escape it. She gently reclined against the trunk of a crumbling, old tree, that seemed to shift a little under her weight. The cool comfort she found in breathing the intoxicating scent that seeped out of the tree's ancient roots, filled her with a profound, silent satisfaction that made her smile involuntarily.

Kate's eyes washed over the landscape in front of her with a quiet admiration. The waves crashed on shore, and overlapped, dissolving the footsteps of those who had been leisurely walking nearby. The ocean's crystalline surface reflected colors in a way that she had never experienced before. Shades of indigo blues, and deep emerald greens glittered over the seemingly endless expanse.

Kate's face grew suddenly grim ,after the unfortunate reality of the situation once again resurfaced in her mind. Sadly, she wasn't on some luxurious, tropical island resort. No, she wasn't simply enjoying another relaxing day at the beach, attempting to bronze her naturally sun-kissed skin. Kate was trapped there. And there were no indications that she would ever be released beyond the island's enigmatic barriers. She was a prisoner, closed in by the immense sea, if not by metal bars themselves.

Kate's lips curved upward slightly in a sardonic smirk. The irony of being imprisoned in one's only chance at freedom. Kate chuckled a little, despite the overwhelming urge to cry. Her eyes turned into a turbulence of raging emotions, a stormy aquamarine color that emitted an unspoken intensity. She closed them briefly, almost as if trying to find salvation behind her eyelids. Reopening them slowly, she was half-expecting the image of the sand and sea to have disappeared, only to be replaced by the passenger-filled seats of the airplane.

The focus of her concentration was suddenly thrown off course, as she quickly recognized somebody else's presence. Kate tucked a lock of mahogany hair behind her ear, making a swift attempt to recollect herself. She didn't want her vulnerability to shine through in front of him. Not after that kiss they had shared within the dark confines of the jungle, where he had already momentarily been the object of weakness for her.

Sawyer sat down, on a cool patch of sand beside her, his tousled hair clouding over his eyes a little. She didn't immediately turn her attention over to him, and instead waited until she could sense his body heat radiating from his clothes, serving as her signal that he was settled in a comfortable position. Still, Kate stared blankly into the watery frontier before her, taking in the cool air of sea water that had been lingering in the atmosphere for what seemed like, an eternity. Kate was pleasantly surprised that Sawyer hadn't yet tainted that brief moment of tranquility with his words of empty arrogance.

"How's your arm?" She asked finally, forced confidence in her voice. Sawyer looked down at the white bandage enclosing the wound that would have surely proven fatal.

"The arm's fine…" He responded, smiling at how far from 'fine' it actually was. "No need to worry 'bout me, freckles." He added, his words ribboned in that heavy southern accent that Kate had recently gotten so accustomed to. "I ain't made out of glass." He finished, offering her a soft smile, dotted in dimples. Kate dug her bare feet deep into the sand, the earthy warmth providing some emotional reassurance. Sawyer looked at her pensively, almost as if trying to memorize every single curve of her face, and fleck of caramel in her eyes. "I think the question here is, how are you?" He began, running frenzied fingers through his shaggy, blonde hair, removing a few tendrils disobediently hanging over his eyes.

"Me?" Kate asked, her bright green eyes coming in contact with his deep blue ones. "Yeah, you." He continued, repositioning his right arm around in order to achieve a better level of comfort. Kate looked mildly bewildered. "I don't think there's anything wrong with me." She glared at him with wide eyes, inescapable serenity still resting in them. "I mean, besides the fact that I'm stranded on this island with little food, questionable shelters, and not a single place to bathe, then no, I'm perfectly fine." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"I just thought that…" He inched closer to her, making her shift uneasily, although she didn't show it. "Anybody would be a little lightheaded after that kiss we shared." He concluded, smirking in a mischievously flirtatious way that only he could get away with. Kate scoffed arrogantly, trying her best to resist a smile from spreading across her face. Sawyer chuckled, a silky, melodious sound. Kate could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. "Tell me, now. Has Jack-in-the-box ever kissed you like that?" Sawyer's words came out in hoarse whispers that seemed to echo amidst all the silence.

Kate smiled, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "No, can't actually compare you two, being as, 'Jack-in-box' and I have never kissed." She finished, shrugging off a mental image of Jack being tied to that tree, instead of Sawyer. Sawyer slanted his head at an angle, and studied at Kate for a brief second, perhaps he too, reliving a moment in his head. "But if he tried, I bet you that you wouldn't push him away, now would you?" He asked, a hint of subtle irritation in his voice. Sawyer stared at her intently, almost as if saying too much, and nothing at all at the same time.

Kate tilted her head back against the tree trunk, and looked up into a vast stretch of leaves and branches. "Why must you keep insisting that I have any romantic feelings for Jack? Where do you get this stuff?" Kate turned her face towards him, a type of disguised sorrow planted across his handsome features. "I've seen you look at him…I saw the way your eyes widened when I told you about the cave-in, I saw the fear in your face…fear that you might have lost him…" His voice trailed off. Then he regained composure. "Don't you think I haven't seen you, freckles." He stated, sliding his hand across his unshaven chin, lingering on it's rough texture.

Kate shook her head slowly. "I think it's just your imagination, the island can do things to you." She replied, attempting to add some clever humor into the conversation. He smiled a brilliant smile, displaying a role of pearly white teeth. "My imagination, is it?" He asked, laughing a little. "Must be it." She responded, briefly turning her gaze to the spot where Shannon had laid comfortably on a towel, creamy flesh exposed in one of her multi-colored bikinis, merely hours ago.

"Was that kiss my imagination playing tricks on me, too?" He asked, staring pensively into her eyes, with a suggestive smirk spread across his face. Kate rolled her eyes into the back of her head annoyingly. "Oh Sawyer," Kate sighed in exasperation, and stood up, wiping her ankles free of sand. "Stop hogging all the arrogance, leave some for other people." Sawyer stood up as well, both hands tucked into the pockets of his stonewashed denims. She looked him up, expecting another kind of explicit remark.

"I know you liked it." He stated casually, his gaze slowly undressing her, layer by layer. "I did too." He continued. Kate suddenly felt the urge to cross her arms across her chest. "How would you know that? I would say that you were in no condition to judge or analyze anything at that point." Kate raised an eyebrow questioningly. " When we pulled away, I saw it in your eyes." He said simply. " What exactly did you see, because I could have sworn that blood was clouding your vision." Kate wrapped her arms tighter around herself, as a chilly breeze passed right through her.

"I saw a lot of things… I saw relief…I saw satisfaction…I saw longing…" He continued. "I saw everything." He finished, a newly found sincerity in his voice. "Yeah, well, did you happen to see my elbow as it made it's way to your face, or did you miss that?" Kate looked at him, almost angrily, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she knew that there was every ounce of truth in what he was saying. "No, that I felt." He chuckled, and clutched his jaw in painful remembrance.

"You're really something, Sawyer." Kate turned around and began walking, her feet sinking into the sand, leaving behind dusty footprints. She left Sawyer standing there, as the moon's luminous rays struck through the fabric of his shirt at just the right angles, producing a shimmering, angelic image of him. Kate paused briefly, and turned around, parting her lips to say something, and instead ended up uttering nothing. She was momentarily mesmerized by his tall figure standing still amidst all the majestic beauty in the background.

Her lips silently moved in sync with the words that she wanted so desperately to say to him, but couldn't.

"I felt it too." She whispered softly, an echo amidst all the silence.

A/N:HEY!THANKS FOR READING, IF YOU COULD REVIEW, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!


End file.
